Konan hamil, Akatsuki jadi korban
by YukiSakura Kensei29
Summary: Summary : Konan hamil! Pein seneng banget sampe buat nazar kalo anaknya lahir dia nyopot semua tindikannya. Ada Sasori yang gak rela perlengkapan bayinya dipake sama anaknya Pein and Konan. Serta Itachi yang ngurung diri seharian dan Kakuzu yang gak rela duitnya dipake buat persalinan. OOC, typo bertebaran, GaJe, etc. DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~ Kisah: YukiSakura Kensei29 ~**

 **Ringkasan:**

 **Konan hamil! Pein seneng banget sampe buat nazar kalo anaknya lahir dia nyopot semua tindikannya. Ada Sasori yang gak rela perlengkapan bayinya dipake sama anaknya Pein and Konan. Serta Itachi yang ngurung diri seharian dan Kakuzu yang gak rela duitnya dipake buat persalinan.**

 **OOC, typo bertebaran, GaJe, etc.** **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **`Konan hamil, Akatsuki jadi korban`**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **`Selamat Reading`**

 **xxxxxxx**

"Hueekk,..Hueekk,..." seorang wanita cantik cuman rada nyeleneh *Di lempar shuriken kertas ama Konan* sedang teuek-uek ditoiletnya sudah mirip kandang ayam. Sementara itu di belakangnya terdapat makhluk astral *Shinra tensei bersiap* berkepala oranye menatap prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang istri tercentong (baca: tercinta).

"Konan bener kamu gak papa?" tanya si makhluk astral berambut oranye tadi a.k.a Pein a.k.a Yahiko. Konan, cewek cantik yang dari tadi teuek-uek ditoiletnya itu cuman diem aja tanpa suara, kecuali suara dia sedang teuek-uek a.k.a muntah-muntah.

"Aku panggilin dokter aja ya? Atau gini, kan kita dah jadi cs-an sama Naruto dkk. Gimana kalo kita minta bantuan sama Sakura atau sekalian ama sang maha gurunya aja, Tsunade." si Pein terus nyerocos tanpa henti. Si Konan udah kekeselan, udah tau istri lagi susah begini bukannya bantuin mijitin lehernya atau apa malah asik ngomong sendiri. Lagian mana lagi tuh delapan orang yang juga sama absurdnya kaya sang suami.

"Sayang, aku harus gimana. Aku frustasi,, kamu ngediemin aku terus. Kita udahan aja ya?" Pein nangis-nangis bombay ngikutin sebuah iklan makanan gara-gara Konan ngediemin dia terus dari tadi. Miniatur perempatan jalan udah terlihat di dahi Konan. Gak perduli ini cowok suaminya, sodaranya, adeknya, apa mantunya, Konan nyari-nyari gulungan tisu yang baru diganti kemaren buat nimpuk tuh cowok. Abisnya udah tau lagi puyeng malah bikin tambah puyeng aja. Dan akhirnya benda yang dicarinya ketemu dengan background berkilauan.

' _Nih die,, hoho.. kutimpuk kau!'_

Seketika acara muntah-muntah Konan berhenti. Dengan seringaian lebar yang terpajang jelas diwajahnya, Konan mempersiapkan diri. 1...2...3... dan,,,

"PLEETAK '

Sontak saja permirsa. Pein yang sedang nangis bombay sambil nanyi-nanyi gaje terdiam. Rupanya rencana hasil kekesalan sang istri terbayar sudah. Dan rupanya terdapat sebuah bencolan kecil disana, dikepala oranye miliknya.

Dengan puas Konan berjalan melewati pintu kamar mandi dan tak memperdulikan sang suami yang sedang nangis kejer sambil ngesot-ngesot. Oh tak lupa! Leader dari sepuluh orang-orang absurd ini melengkapi aksinya dengan nanyiannya yang tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali, baik untuk kesehatan ataupun kejiwaannya.

"Konan! Akh, kamu jahat. Kau hancur kan aku... Kau diam kan aku.." Konan udah bodo amatan. Lagian kenapa dia mau sama orang gila macem Pein *Chibaku tensei bersiap*. Entahlah, mungkin saat itu otaknya lagi rada geser.

Konan yang dari tadi yang jiwa raganya lagi gak enak makin gak enak lagi ngeliat kelakuan ketiga orang teman seperjuangan seperabsurd-an (?) nya waktu memasuki ruang tamunya yang masih ada didalam gua tempat tinggalnya dengan teman-teman absurdnya. Liat aja si lolipop berjalan lagi jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sambil joget Heavy Rotation ala BKT48 atau 47 atau 52 (mirip metromini nomernya). Hampir mirip sama si jeruk kesakitan tadi.

Dipojokkan ada Kakuzu yang dirundung kegalauan sambil meluk-meluk kertas warna ijo miliknya. Mukanya sendu banget, dan itu bikin Konan heran. Tapi rapopolah, hari ini dia bisa selamet dari tagihan bulanan yang selalu dimintain setiap hari, padahal dia kagak ngutang apa-apa.

"Woy! Konan!" wah, Sasori dateng nih. Dia dateng ke Konan sambil marah-marah yang cara ngomelnya mirip banget kayak emak-emak ngelabrak suaminya berduaan sama biduan dangdut kampung sebelah. Baru juga badannya mendingan –eeh,, udah ada masalah baru lagi muncul. Dengan hati sabar nan ikhlas nan ridho Konanpun menjawab Sasori.

"Hmm, Apa?" dengan jutsu andalan milik Sasori yang tadi pagi dipinjemnya, yaitu 'puppy eyes' dan 'baby face' Konan menjawab Sasori. Agar si cebol yang mukanya imut-imut banget (Jujur sejujur-jujurnya baby face yang dia punya gak pernah luntur!) ini segera membebaskannya dari amuk masa (?).

"Kamu hamil kan! Akh, Konan pokoknya aku gak bakalan mau minjemin perlengkapan perawatan bayi yang aku punya buat anak kamu! Meskipun kita teman seperjuangan seperabrsud-an!" dengan tergesa-gesa Sasori marah-marah sama Konan. Dia gak nyadar, kalo dia barusan mengakui bahwa dia dan sembilan temannya yang lain itu absurd semua.

"Hah? Gue gak ngerti deh. Yang satu gila, yang satu strees, yang satu edan. Bodo amat! Mending gue ke kamarnya Itachi, siapa tau dia punya solusi atas kegilaan ini"

Konanpun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat tujuan. Menyusuri hutan dan lautan dan menerjang badai (?). Akhirnya, setelah sejam kurang 55 menit perjalanan Konanpun sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Dengan kehati-hatian dan kewaspadaan Konan membuka pitu kamar Itachi. Satu-satunya teman yang dia anggapnya waras saat ini.

"Itachi? Kamu ada didalem 'kan?" pertama, cewek berambut biru itu melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Menepis semua pemikiran aneh. Konan memasuki ruang milik salah seorang sahabat absurdnya ini. Dan ia mendapati bahwa Itachi sedang meratapi dirinya didepan kaca dengan keringat dan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Konan? Apa itu kamu?" Itachipun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabat seperabsurd-annya tersebut.

"Iya, ini aku. Oh, kamu sed.." belum sempat Konan menyelesaikan perkataannya tangan Itachi sudah ada dihadapan Konan, posenya mirip divideo klip lagu yang liriknya ada 'stop kau mencuri hatiku' dan sepertinya bersiap memberi tanggapan selanjutnya.

"Konan, kamu dari tadi pagi muntah-muntah? Gak nafsu makan? Pusing? Lemas?" tanya Itachi beruntut dengan nada lebay. Konan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Dan berpikir bahwa Itachi sedang ketularan gila hari ini.

"Uwaahhhh... tidak! Aku gak mau dibilang kakek!" pecahlah tangis bombay Itachi dan pecah juga suaranya yang menyanyikan lagu 'kamu jahat', meniru-niru suara momo yang merdu.

Bosan karena disuguhkan pemandangan seperti tadi dia beralih ke teras. Rupanya ada Deidara yang baru nerima pasokan bulanan tanah liatnya.

(percakapan selanjutnya kayak naskah drama ya..)

Deidara : "Konan ngapain depan pintu. Sini!"

Konan : "Lo gak bakal ngebom gue kan?"

Deidara : "Tergantung.."

Deidara terseyum lebar ala Naruto dan Rock lee. Tumben-tumbenan si Dei kayak gini. Kayaknya kejiwaannya udah mulai harus diwaspadain nih. Lagian kenapa sih Akatsuki dari tadi gak jelas, mang nya abis minum miras ngapa.

Konan : "Dasar teroris!"

Konan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kali ini dia mau menemui Zetsu yang rupanya sedang ada dirumah pohon dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Kuro. Z : "Eh, Shiro.. bener gak sih, si Konan hamil?"

Shiro.Z : "Mana gue tau, mak nya juga bukan gue"

Kuro.Z : "Bisa gagal rencana kita enam bulan lagi nih kalo si Konan nyampe hamil. Lagian bukannya ngembangin bakatnya dibidang origami yang masih berantakan malah ngembangin perutnya"

Shiro.Z : "Lo bener juga Kur. Udah deh ayo! Ntar kalo Konan denger bisa-bisa kita kagak dimasakkin tujuh hari tujuh malem nih"

Sementara itu Konan yang dikit lagi nyampe di rumah pohon, naik darah. Mukanya merah, kuping dan hidungnya berasap (?). Dia gondok setengah mati. Kenapa dari tadi orang yang ditemuinnya aneh semua sih, gak normal kayak biasanya (dalam hal ini kata 'normal' bukan normal yang biasanya).

Tobi makin mirip orang sarap. Si Pein makin pe'a. Itachi ama Sasori juga ikut-ikutan gila. Yah, walaupun biasanya juga mereka semua rada gila tapikan gilanya juga gak begini-gini amat. Dan hakim sudah memutuskan, bahwa Konan harus bertanya pada kedua atau satu orang ini supaya kebingungan yang gak kelar-kelarnya cepet kejawab.

Konan : "Woy! Zetsu! Kok lu pada bilang kalo gue bunting? Dapet dari mana tuh?"

Duo Zetsu mematung seketika menjadi patung jejadian. Mulut mereka berkomat-kamit mirip Hidangan a.k.a si Hidan yang sedang melakukan ritual sesatnya pada sang DJ a.k.a Dewa Jashin.

Duo Z : "Ahahaa, oh ada Konan. Nee, kenapa gak masuk?"

Konan : "Gak perlu! Yang gue perlu penjelasan dari kalian!"

Duo Z : "Ah, ya iya. Jadi gini, tadi kami kekonoha sekedar mau ngirim surat kangennya Itachi ke Sasuke. Sasukenya gak ada dirumah, eehh.. cuman ada bininya si Sakura. Akhirnya, dari pada gak dapet apa-apa kita ngobrol bentar. Nah, pas ngobrol kita keingetan ama lu yang lagi teuek-uek mulu. Ya udah kita tanya ma Sakura berhubung dia dokter ya kan? Adek iparnya Itachi juga lagi. Jadinya gak bikin si Kakuzu marah-marah ngancurin rumah kan. Nah. pas banget selesai acara ngobrol ama ngetehnya si Sakura bilang. Katanya lo hamil, tapi katanya baru dugaan. Nah, puas ngeteh abis itu kita pulang. Pas kita pulang yang laen nanyain gimana waktu dirumah Sasuke. Ya udah kita cerita semuanya. Kalo soal kelakuan mereka yang makin nyeleneh sih gue gak tau"

Konan : "Edan semuanya... Ayo mati sama-sama!"

Konan marah-marah mukanya merah. Cewek cantik yang juga absurd ini menjedot-jedotkan palanya ke pohon dihadapannya. Untung masih pegangan ke tangga jadinya kagak nyungsep ke bawah. Zetsu panik, dia nawarin supaya Konan berobat ke Konoha.

Zetsu : "Nyebut nan, nyebut.."

Konan : "Nyebut-nyebut ndas mu! Mereka makin gila tau! Kalo gue ikutan gila gimana?"

Zetsu : "Kan Sakura bilang, kita juga bilang baru dugaan. Marekanya aja yang main hakim sendiri. Biar ada kepastian dan gak ada php lagi ayo berobat"

Konan : "Nih lagi! Berobat? Lu kira Kakuzu rela ngasih duitnya ke gue? Apalagi dalam kondisi sangar nya itu. Hiks, hiks"

Konan mewek ditangga. Zetsu saling berpandangan. Bener juga kata Konan. Mereka mikir lagi dan akhirnya ketemu jalan keluarnya.

Zetsu : "Gini nan, kita berobat ke Konoha aja. Nanti gue yang ngerayu orang-orang dikonoha. Pertama gue rayu Naruto supa dia mau ngerayu Kakashi supaya Kakashi ngijinin lo berobat di Konoha gratis"

Konan : "Huhu,, hiks.. hiks... gak modal"

Zetsu : (memasang wajah sendu) "Emang gak modal nan.. Nama nya nasib"

Konan : (mulai anteng sambil turun tangga) "Ayo dah, kita coba"

Zetsu : (berpandangan) "Iya dah. Ayo ke konoha"

.

.

.

Konan dan Zetsu sampai diKonoha. Dengan susah payah, Zetsu merayu Naruto dkk. Akhirnya, konan bisa berobat gratis. Puas dengan yang dengan jawaban sang dokter, ketiga orang absurd bin aneh itu kembali kerumah gua tersayang mereka.

Didepan gua yang mereka anggep rumah ada semua anggota Aktasuki berjejer. Ada Pein yang mukanya ketuker jadi sumringah. Ada Tobi yang kepedean –entah karena apa. Ada Sasori yang bawa-bawa panci ama centong. Itachi yang bawa-bawa kaca. Deidara yang masih senyum kayak sirubah kuning dikonoha tadi. Kisame yang juga sangar –mungkin ikannya takut dimakan anaknya Konan yang simpang siur keberadaannya. Hidan yang mulutnya komat-kamit. Dan Kakuzu dengan kantong jubah yang penuh peliharaannya.

Pein : (nge-fly) "Aku senang... Akhirnya... Pokoknya, kalo dia lahir aku bakalan nyopot semua tindikan"

Semua menoleh ke Pein, lalu menghiraukannya.

Sasori : "Berani lo make boneka sama peralatan gue. Gue abisin lo!"

Kakuzu : (tertawa nista) "Hoho, gak akan kubiarkan uang ini keluar sepeserpun"

Tobi : "Karena Tobi senang, Tobi kasih Konan-senpai satu permintaan! Tanpa bayaran!"

Semua menatap kearah Tobi. Gak biasanya anak autis ini ngomong gitu. Padahal tiap hari di seneng terus. Yah, walaupun raut wajahnya gak ketara karena ditutupin ama topeng loli warna orenye.

Para Akatsuki kec, Tobi : "Lu ngapa? Sarap kambuh ya?"

Tobi : "Tobi gak sarap, tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik"

Konan : "Weleh, weleh... ok gue minta... Mulai hari ini lo yang nyari bahan makanan sama yang masakin buat kite-kite sampe batas waktu yang belum ditentukan"

Tobi : "Apa? Asikk tobi bisa make dapur nya..."

Semua Akatsuki kec, Tobi & Konan sweetdrop. Gak salah tuh Konan. Apa gara-gara tekanan strees berlebihan jadi ngebiarin tobi yang ambil alih kerjaannya. Terakhir kali Tobi masuk dapur gak ada semenit tuh dapur dah item semua and kayak kapal pecah.

Kisame : "Nan, gue tau lo strees. Kita juga strees tapi jangan serahin tugas lo ke Tobi.. lu gak inget kejadian sebulan yang lalu"

Konan : "Bodo! Siapa suruh sikap kalian begitu ke gue! Dan yang penting gue gak hamil!"

Konan ngambek dan langsung ngibrit kedalem rumah atau lebih tepatnya gua. Itachi, Sasori, dan Kakuzu jingkrak-jingkrak. Tobi terdiam dan nyusul Konan. Pein? Sedang dirundung kesedihan. Php nya ternyata belum hilang, buktinya Pein yang sekarang jadi korban.

 **Sekian**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic paling garing sedunia. Entah kenapa saia masukin ini ke genre humor. Saia juga tidak tahu menahu dan tidak mau tahu (aneh). Makasih sekali lagi readers. Yang mau review monggo, yang mau protes monggo..**

 **Pokoknya, saia tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Soal sebut merek itu maaf jika saia salah. Yang jelas saia tidak ada maksud apapun untuk membuat para mereka terjelek-jelekkan. Sekian pidato author. Sankyuu... (ah tau bodo gue gak ngerti). #author gila.**

 **Udahlah, silahkan yang mau review. Dan untuk kakak-kakakku tercinta,, 'AKATSUKI' aku meminta maaf padamu.. (nyatanya mereka kalo dibuat fic rata-rata begono ye kan?)**


End file.
